Learning Health System Scholars Program at Vanderbilt Major gaps exist in the generation of clinical evidence, widespread implementation of proven interventions, and formulation of informed policies. The learning healthcare system is designed to ?generate and apply the best evidence for the collaborative healthcare choices of each patient and provider, drive the process of discovery as a natural part of patient care, and ensure innovation, quality, safety, and value in healthcare.? Vanderbilt is committed to develop a cadre of investigators who are formally trained and well versed in best methods for integrating scientific discovery, evidence implementation, and information and evaluation of health policies within the learning healthcare system. We propose to establish the Vanderbilt Learning Health Systems Scholar Program to cross train post-doctoral investigators with the focus of the learning healthcare system in five core disciplines of exceptional strength at Vanderbilt: 1) Patient Centered Outcomes Research and Pragmatic trials; 2) Implementation and Dissemination Science 3) Health Policy/ Community Health 4) Stakeholder Engagement 5) Methods Advancement. Cross training researchers in the above areas the Learning Health System Scholars Program at Vanderbilt will draw together Scholars and mentors across disciplines and model team science integral to Learning Health Systems. We will provide forums that demonstrate the intellectual productivity and practical benefits of interdisciplinary research in advancing human health. We endorse team approaches to filling gaps in knowledge and translating knowledge into application. A diverse pool of talented applicants is available through clinical/research fellowships, a thriving Implementation Science program, well-positioned Learning Health and Innovations community, and multiple external partners including Meharry Medical College, VA Quality Scholars Program, Belmont University College of Pharmacy and the Vanderbilt School of Nursing. Scholars will have access to well-established mentors with sustained federal funding and an extensive track record of mentoring early faculty. The program will have 3 training components conducted over 2 years: 1) formal mentorship that prepares Scholars to become independent scientists in Learning Health Systems Science; 2) experiential learning through the conduct of a research project and 3) Structured seminars and didactics in research methods and stakeholder engagement developed and shared with all AHRQ/PCORI Learning Health System Scholars across the country. Scholars are supported by a broad array of institutional resources for training and development, including: Seminar series in Learning Health Systems Research; Health Services Works in Progress; Clinical Quality and Implementation scholarly series, journal clubs, biostatistics seminars, clinical seminars, responsible conduct of research and peer-mentoring activities. These resources provide a rich environment for developing the next generation of Learning Health System scientists.